I think i'm obsessed
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Yet another self-insertion story where an OC enters the world of Animaniacs. However, with author Phil from Produce throwing himself in, expect a story of satire and mary-suism that will have you hating him by the 3rd chapter or so.
1. A Boring night

Title: I think i'm Obsessed

Summary: Phil from Produce inserts himself into the animaniacs world. Like we haven't seen a hundred other writers do that.

Tagline: A First-Person satirical take on the glut of self-insertion fanfiction.

Rated: T for Teen

Disclaimer: Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros. & Amblin entertainment. It was created by Tom Ruegger and Steven Spielberg. Some of the names used are that of the staff members who worked on Animaniacs, and have no knowledge of the use of their names in this fanfiction, and therefore have not given permission.

()()()

Chapter 1 - In the Beginning...

God created the heavens and earth. Wait, wrong book.

Call me Ishmael. Wait, wrong book again. Just call me Phil, that works fine.

It was on that fateful day when I showed up at that broken down gaming shop. And it wasn't to play Black Ops 2 or Minecraft or whatever the annoying 9 year olds were playing.

"I see 2 games over in the display case i'm interested in." I told Eugene at the front desk.

"Ok, i'll be right over." He reached into his desk and pulled out his keys.

I waited with impatience for Eugene to get up from his poor chair that he had been putting so much weight on. He slowly got up, leaving the sound of creaking, as if it had been decades since he last arose from the seat.

"Ok, which 2 games?" asked Eugene

"TTA; Plucky's big adventure...and Test Drive 5." I replied.

He pulled the Test drive 5 game from the stack and I pulled Tiny Toon Adventures; Plucky's big adventure from the stack. I knew one of the those games was a masterpiece which I had bought for my computer at the age of 10, but the other one? I was waiting in anticipation as to what would await me when i brought the Tiny toon adventures game home and placed it in my playstation 2 console.

"Ok, you're left with 2.70 on your account." Eugene informed me of my remaining credit.

"Thanks!" I waved goodbye as I walked back out into the cool, yet sunny spring evening in downtown Chilliwack, BC. To my left, the street was under construction, to my right, was the route back to my apartment. I slipped my purchase into my pocket and began to walk home as the sun set to the west.

()()()()

I had arrived home as 7:30 appeared on my smartphone. I had watched a Sarah Silverman stand up routine earlier that day, and was desperately craving a dose of comedy. And who better to deliver it than the cartoonatics at Acme looniversity?

My palms sweat more bullets than I had ever sweat before as I placed the disc into the slim, black PS2 console. I fished my Ps1 memory card from my old video games box, and replaced the PS2 card with it. then, I turned the game on.

After going through the traditional start-ups and avoiding a dreaded red screen of death, the image of Shirley McLoon appeared on screen, telling me the game was loading. Then, it happened.

The game had been butchered brutally! The theme song was wrong, the Characters did not have voices, and the music was so poorly done, I felt like the 5$ I spent on what was supposed to be an incredible experience was wasted. Still, I thought maybe the game might have had something down the line. I continued on.

The game began. I was in control of that green duck, Plucky. Poor Plucky hadn't done his homework, and he was planning to build a time machine to go back in time to finish it. So it was up to me to control him with the dualshock 2 and help him build the machine.

After 5 minutes, I gave up. The game was so badly made I couldn't go any further. I didn't get any of the pieces, which were the most common household objects. It almost made me wonder if plucky even had the mental capacity to do anything productive. Aside from making people laugh.

But then I began to think - What if I took those 5 common household objects, and built my own time machine? It was a long shot, but since I had nothing else to do that night, I figured it would be worth a chance.

The 5 household objects were as follows - A Bicycle, A copy of Forrest Gump on VHS, a coffee mug, An outdated sports video game, and a digital Alarm clock from the 1990's.

After 10 minutes, I had all the parts assembled and everything attached properly. The Bicycle was the main part, the coffee mug held the fuel, which was water. The copy of Forrest Gump could've also been a copy of Jerry Maguire or Jurassic Park, but I would've settled for my copy of 3 Ninjas; High Noon at Mega Mountain if it called for it. anyways, the VHS tape was removed from the cassette and wrapped around the bicycle chain, the outdated sports game was placed in the rear axle, and the digital alarm clock was placed on the handlebars. And with a little basic hacking I would be able to pick a Year, month, and day when I wanted to reappear.

The clock was set to March 9th, 2014. I tried to think of a good date. But the only thing that came to mind was Animaniacs.

"Let's see...Animaniacs debuted on September 13th, 1993. I would've been 3 years old then. Would I re-appear in the Animaniacs world or the human world? Would I be able to connect with the characters in their world if I went down to Burbank? Would I have to somehow go through the animation cels that the guys at Warner animation would've been making?" I asked myself.

After much planning, I filled the old coffee mug with water from the tap from my kitchen sink and set the clock to September 13th, 1993. Then I began to pedal the bike I was on.

The pedals began turning faster, and faster, and eventually, I was going so fast I didn't know how my legs could work so hard.

Then, a large flash of light temporarily blinded me, yet I continued to pedal.

()()()()


	2. A Typical Mary Sue Trait

Chapter 2 - A typical Mary Sue trait

()()()

When the lights receded, I opened my eyes and realized i had appeared outside of my apartment, over the train tracks to the north, and had appeared just outside my old preschool from 1993. I looked over, and saw the old Station wagon my mother used to drive me and my brother around in. I thought to say hello to my mother, but i thought again. If I had done so, I would've gotten her into hysterics.

However, when i looked down, my bike had disappeared! I began to panic a bit, wondering just how was I going to get back to 2014, and that's if I wanted to return. There was lots I would've wanted to see in 1993. Heck, I would've loved to go back even further.

I searched desperately around the spot for the bike. Then I felt a pulsing in my pocket. I reached into it and pulled out an orb. Almost immediately, the orb was consumed by the hand holding it!

Then I felt an electric pulsing through my body. I put my fist to the air and then I could feel it being pulled to the sky. At first, it was slow, but then the speed started to increase.

The next thing I knew, my whole body had risen to the air very fast. I looked down upon my city as it looked 21 years before. There were a lot of differences from the time period I was from.

I quickly deduced where the direction of south was, and aimed my fist at that direction. that was the direction I needed to go if I wanted to reach the Warner movie lot, or wherever the show was made. I figured the day couldn't get any more strange, So i had nothing to lose.

My fist began to pick up speed with my body in tow. I decided to force my other fist out in front to keep a balance. As I did, that fist also began to increase in pulsating power. Both my fists were directed towards the south. And I was moving at a high rate of speed.

()()()

An hour passed before I noticed the Warner movie lot in Burbank, which was directly ahead of me. it seemed like I had just left Chilliwack and was arriving in Burbank, which would've taken a bit longer by plane.

I aimed my fists downward and began descending towards earth. I had to figure out how to slow down next. I tried moving my feet. that didn't work. Then i unclenched my fists, and then i began to decrease in speed. I kept them semi-clenched as to not lose too much speed and crash into the earth.

The warner movie lot was coming closer, or rather, i was coming closer to it. I was aimed directly at the water tower. when i was about close enough, i loosened my fists entirely...and crashed headfirst into the tower, the very thing i was trying to avoid.

Within 10 seconds, the studio's armed guards arrived. In their gruff and commanding voices, they ordered me off the tower. Of course. i was still in the real world. Since when would the warners be in the real water tower? How foolish of me!

When i got to the ground, I was immediately bound at the wrists by handcuffs and taken away from the tower. Despite my accident, i was somehow unharmed. With my feet moving just well underneath me, i decided to move my head around. It still turned! I was thankful i had not broken it.

As i turned it, I got a glimpse of a gentleman in a red wings cap. Then some brown hair. No way. That was Mr. Paulsen. It had to be him.

"look ahead!" the security guard flicked his finger on my cheek.

The loud voice caused the man in the red wings cap to turn. I looked again out of curiousity...and it was Mr. Paulsen. He was with a few other people. One was a man with long hair. I assumed that was Mr. Harnell, but I wasn't going to call out and ask.

Then, something came over me. I clenched my fists and almost instantaneously, my fists ripped apart the handcuffs that had my hands bound behind me! the guards were thrown to the sides, just as confused and befuddled as i was. What was this new power that had been granted to me?

I looked into my fists and clenched them again. I pointed them to the sky and almost instantaneously, I was airborne. Looking downward, the guards, and the animaniacs crew were just as shocked as I was.

I slowed down my fists and levitated in the air above the warner movie lot. I began to slowly drop down. as i did, I noticed the guards began pulling out their pistols, aiming to shoot me down! In fear, I crossed my arms and clenched my fists again.

This time, A psychic shield appeared around me. The bullets that the guards fired, they deflected into the sky and away from me. the guards realized the serendepitous choice I made and stopped firing. I uncrossed my arms and the shield deactivated. This was turning into one of the most Mary-Sue esque stories I had ever dreamed of.

"What is that thing?" asked a female voice from below. I couldn't tell who that was.

I aimed my fists downward into the studio building. I went flying, crashing through the window and had a hard landing on the floor. Inside, It took me a while to come to. I could hear the voices outside.

"He's in the cel room!" Yelled a voice

I wondered what other powers awaited me in my hands. I pointed my left index finger and out shot a beam of light. then I quickly closed it, as I didn't want to ruin any cells around me. I aimed my right index at the floor. And then it happened.

"Come in! Get in here!"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Yakko's.

I turned to my left, and there, in the TV, was Yakko, Wakko, and Dot motioning for me to enter. It was really, really awkward.

"Enter now!" Yakko ordered

I could hear the door banging, and I wasn't about to argue with a bunch of armed men. Immediately, I pointed my right index at the TV...and then, a bright light engulfed me.

()()()()


	3. The Starmen Shall Cometh

Chapter 3 - Why am I here?

()()()

As I looked at my 3 animated heroes, I vowed never to mess with time again. This was just way too insane for me to even comprehend.

"How ya doin' stranger?" asked Yakko

"I'm feeling kind of funny." I replied

"Well, you're in the right place! We're all feelin' kind of funny!" Yakko responded

"No, no, I mean, I think i'm having an out of body experience." I replied

To accomodate my figure of speech, Yakko unzipped his skin and stepped out of it.

"Well, you've got a lot of explaining to do when they find your skin!" Yakko joked. I then thought back to the intro of Tiny toon adventures, and unzipping one's skin did not seem as grotesque.

I looked to my other side and there stood Wakko and Dot.

"Wakko, and Dot." I replied

"He knows our names!" replied Dot

I stood up from my fall and looked up and noticed I was being scrutinzed by a guard, and a few of the animaniacs crew from the other side of the TV screen. I didn't want to go back out there and get thrown into a cop car.

"hey, it's good to have ya here." Yakko informed me.

"Thanks." I stood up and wiped the grass off my now animated self. "So this is the world of animaniacs?" I asked

"More like a dimension. Haven't you studied the science of time travel and alternate dimensions?" Yakko asked me

"Not much, no." I replied

"Well, to sum it up, my new special friend.." Yakko and I began talking "..You are possibly in an alternate dimension. You might not be."

"So?" I asked

Yakko pulled out a needle and thread.

"What do you want me to sew?" he asked

"No, no, so can you tell me what's the matter?" I asked

"Everything's matter, my friend. The ground we walk on, the trees that grow, Gordie howe's hockey stick, it's all matter...didn't you learn that watching Bill Nye?"

I thought back to when I was about 9 or 10 and was studying matter and stuff. We watched that episode of Bill Nye the science guy to be educated. Then I realized Yakko was messing with my head.

"No, no! Yakko! Are we in an alternate dimension of time or are we not?" I asked

"Geez, did you come from the real world or Star Wars? How the heck am I supposed to know?" Yakko asked

I couldn't bother to keep the jokes going.

"Never mind. So why did you call me into your world?" I asked

Then Dot jumped on me.

"Cause we want to play with you!" Then in typical dot fashion, kissed me on the lips. I spat out the taste of what was probably ink. Now I understood why the other characters would spit after dot would kiss them.

"Ok...so what do you want to play? Goldeneye? Halo? Wreck-it Ralph?" I asked

"gee, what are those games? I've never heard of them." Asked Yakko

Then i remembered again. This was 1993. those games did not exist yet.

"Ah ok. What games do you like?" i asked

Then i could hear the noise of what sounded like a portal opening behind me. I turned around and looked at what had made the noise. My eyes scanned the image of a Starman!

"Ah-hah! I found you! and now...I will eliminate you!" Yelled the starman

The starman raised a death ray cannon at me and pulled the trigger. In instinct, I crossed my arms and clenched my fists...The psychic shield began to deflect the ray off to the side. the Starman's gun burned out from trying to pierce the shield.

"Ah! Cursed human!" Yelled the Starman

The Starman prepared to attack again. Except this time, I noticed that an anvil magically appeared over his head! The anvil sailed towards earth and flattened the starman like a pancake. Above him in a tree, My rescuer was the one and only Slappy Squirrel.

"Rule number 69. Don't forget ya anvils when ya leave home!" She yelled at me.

I waved at the grumpy yet fun old squirrel. She was my favorite supporting character on the show so it was nice to see her.

"Thanks, Slappy!" I replied

"Ah, don't mention it." Slappy then began jumping from tree to tree away from the spot. Then behind me, i could hear the voice of the famous doctor to the stars, Dr. Scratchansniff.

"You! Vhat are you doing here?" he asked in a stressed tone.

"Hiya scratchy!" Yakko took over "He's our new special friend."

"No, he's a problem!" Dr. Scratchansniff just called me a problem.

"How so?" I turned around to ask.

"It's Zhose powers you have! you cannot use zhem, zhey are dangerous here!"

Dangerous? Could that have explained the starman that just attacked?

"Every time you use zhose powers, Zhe starmen vill track you and attack you!" Dr. Scratchansniff added.

Now that was a gyp. First i'm given these fun and mysterious powers at the drop of a hat, next i'm being told i can't use them unless i want to die at the hands of a starman.

"Then...Why am i here, and how did i get these powers in the first place?" I asked

Dr. Scratchansniff sighed a breath of restlessness.

"Come to my office. I'll explain vhen ve get zhere." he replied.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and followed Dr. Scratchansniff back to the Warner movie lot from the grassy meadow I had landed in.


	4. I'll tell ya Warner we gonna do!

Chapter 4 - I'll Tell ya Warner we gonna do!

()()()

I was sitting on the P-sychiatrist's couch, while he was explaining to me about the starmen.

"You see, Phil." I had told him my name on the way there "Zhe starmen are a mysterious Inter-dimensional race of cybernetic aliens who believe that someone carrying an orb is a prelude to doomsday, therefore, zhey vill attack zhe subject in the hopes zhat zhey vill survive and thrive."

This sounded a lot like the plot to Terminator.

"So, as long as you use zhose powers, Zhey can track you." Dr. Scratchansniff told me.

"Ok, well i guess i should go back to my human world..." Dr. scratchansniff cut me off

"No, no, no! You have to fight Zhem here." He told me

"Why do I have to fight them here?" I replied

"Because, in your world, Zhe starmen would cause a nation-Vide panic and lockdown, Zherefore, if zou fight zhem in zhis vorld, zhey von't go into yours."

Then the Warners jumped into the room.

"Hellllloooooo Phil!" They all said to me

"Hey guys." I was kind of depressed. I had these powers that were a forbidden fruit, I was stuck in the year 1993 and had no time machine to return...unless someone could build one...

"Did ya miss us?!" Asked Dot

"Yeah." I said in a quick mumble

"We missed you!" The Warners all jumped on me, and kissed my head, before jumping back to the floor.

I was kind of getting annoyed by the kisses, but what could i expect from the Warners?

"Listen, Dr. Scratchansniff's been trying to tell me something." I said

"He's been tryin' to tell us stuff for years. there's just one little detail he doesn't get." Yakko said

"Und Vhat's Zhat?" Asked Dr. Scratchansniff

"We don't listen." Yakko smiled

"Come on, Yakko! Let me finish giving Phil his instructions." Dr. Scratchansniff asked of the Warners. Before i could reply, Yakko handed me the Manual to the video game "Vegas Stakes."

"These are some instructions. Not sure if they matter here." Yakko smiled

"No, no, no! Yakko! i have to tell phil how to deal..." Scratchansniff took a breath "...with the starmen."

Yakko then pulled out a deck of cards and began talking in a southern accent.

"Ok, you got yer one-eyed jacks and ace' o spades, now ya wanna deal the cards upside down so the table don't see..." Yakko was cut off by a really mad Dr. Scratchansniff.

"No, Not deal cards! Deal vith zhe Situation!" yelled Scratchansniff

"Gee scratchy, you actually watch jersey shore?" Asked Yakko

"Hey, i like that show!" Dot butted in

"Oh yeah, a muscular nest of men with herpes. How appealing!" Wakko added his 2 cents.

"Stop it! All of you! please!" Scratchansniff was just about at the end of his rope.

"We don't have any Please Soup." Yakko appeared dressed as a french waiter, along with the french accent. " But we have ze chicken noodle on special, yes?"

I was sitting on the couch, ready to dive behind it in case the doctor decided to go into a rage. Dr. Scratchansniff was gritting his teeth.

"Please! stop vith zhe gags!" Scratchansniff ordered.

"We would, but with the food here, you can't help it!" Yakko commented

In about 3 seconds, Dr. Scratchansniff was about to lose his mind.


	5. Earthbound

Chapter 5 - Earthbound

()()()()

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGRRRRRRRHHHHH!" Dr. Scratchansniff had finally snapped.

"Gee Scratchy, are you ok?" Asked Yakko

"I'M NOT OK YOU MONKEYS! GET OUT!" Dr. Scratchansniff picked up the warners by their tails, and threw them out of his office. That left me with a very, very angry Dr. Scratchansniff.

"Uh..." I started "What now?"

"You too...get out." Dr. Scratchansniff told me.

I didn't have any issues with the order, so I walked out the doorway and noticed the Warners had disappeared. I waited for a few seconds in anticipation of them jumping out at me.

But they never did.

I walked for the doorway of the building the office was in. I went outside and looked up into the bright, animated sky. The TV has lost it's group of scrutinizers, so I figured, now would be a good time to return back to the human world.

I pointed my right finger at the TV screen in the sky, and the beam of light appeared and I was transported through a flashing light, and reappeared not in the cel room...But in the middle of a hallway.

To my left, there was nothing. To the right, Was the one and only Sherri Stoner.

I stood there, totally blown away. That was one of the producers, writers, and the voice of Slappy right there. And being that Slappy was one of my favorite characters on the show, how could I not be excited?

"Ok...Don't panic." I told myself as I looked over at Mrs. Stoner, who was pretty confused. There I was, a weird guy standing in front of her, totally nervous. I mean, How do you think someone would act if they just saw someone appear out of a TV?

Then I looked behind her, and noticed security coming. I had tresspassed and had some mysterious powers. I was essentially screwed if I didn't run. But at this point, the concept or idea of running didn't enter my head because I just wanted this weird dream to end.

What? How did you get in here?"

I looked around, and noticed a TV behind me.

"Up there!" I pointed at the TV.

"Were you the guy that came into the cel room?" Mrs. Stoner asked

"Yeah! Did you see it?" I asked

"No, but the others told me about it."

Then the guards arrived, and pinned me up against the wall.

"So, you're the superman, huh? Flying through the air, what the hell are you?" the guard asked

"I don't know. I just got these powers today!" I said.

The guard fished my wallet from my pocket and got my I.D. and everything else. And you know what else he found?

"What the hell's this in your ATM card?" he asked, looking at the security chip embedded in the side.

"That's a chip. It's an extra security measure." I said.

"Funny, I didn't know they had those in ATM cards."

"They don't. Not for another 15 years." I said

"What does that mean? Are you from the future?" The guard asked

I turned to notice that more of the Animaniacs staff were coming. This wasn't exactly how I intended to meet them. I would've rather met them sometime in the future at a comic-con or something. But I guess I couldn't argue with the privledge of meeting them on the day animaniacs debuted.

"Here's your guy." The guard held me by my shirt collar. All the staff had their eyes on me.

"this...is...awesome...yet embarrasing at the same time." I said out loud.

The guard dropped me to the floor. I looked up, and tried to pick out anyone who I might have recognized.

Then I heard a smash behind me. I turned around, and saw it. It was another starman, coming to eliminate me!

With everything that had happened thus far, it wouldn't be a far stretch for me to try and at least fight. The guards beside me drew their guns, and immediately began firing at the starman. Their bullets ricocheted into the walls.

I clenched my fists, and began to feel the velocity dragging me at a high rate of speed towards the starman. I braced for another painful impact.

But it never came. My fists went through the starman, and smashed his metal body into bits. When I hit the floor behind his smashed body. I turned around, and saw the whole staff, including the guards, had just witnessed something that I never knew I was capable of.

"That was incredible!" Said one of the guards.

Then, the unthinkable happened. The TV lit up brightly, and 3 zany, cute toons came through the TV. Of course you know by now that it was Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.

()()()


	6. Touched by a Slappy

Chapter 6 - Touched by a Slappy

()()

"Hellllllloooooo Animaniacs staff!" The Warners all spoke in unison.

I took the opportunity to run. Of course, there was no way I was going to stick around to hear questions I couldn't answer.

"Hey, he's getting away!" Yelled a guard

I didn't look back as I booked it for the doorway. I could hear footsteps behind me, as well as the sounds of spitting, probably from the warners kissing their creators.

"Hey! get back here!" yelled a guard. Like that was going to work.

I found another doorway, and ran into another hallway, complete with TV set. it was on, and animaniacs was playing. This was my chance to go back into that world, and away from the guards.

"There he is! get him!" Yelled the guards.

I pointed my right finger at the TV set, and was instantaneously transported through the TV glass, into the land of the Animaniacs.

I sat up from where I had landed. Looking up, I could see the TV screen, and the 2 guards looking in. I couldn't hear them, but just by reading their lips, I probably was better off that way.

Then i looked over, and was immediately spooked...By an angry old Squirrel!

"Hey! Ya landed on my front lawn! Ya know how I feel about that?" She asked

"Hey, I didn't mean to." I replied

"Ah, that's what they all say. I had too much last night and thought the garden was my bed! Ah, somebody stop the tears comin' from my bleedin' heart!"

It was the one and only Slappy Squirrel.

"Hey, you saved me earlier." I said

Slappy rubbed her eyes and looked at me a lot closer.

"Eh, I didn't save ya. I just wanted to drop an anvil on that tin weasel fer wreckin' my fence! ya know how much those pickets cost to fix these days? I'm on a limited pension, fer cryin' out loud!" Slappy ranted.

"Well, i'm sorry if wrecked anything." I replied

"Nah, ya didn't. Come on in, i'm makin' some of my special walnut suprise." She said

"What's the suprise?" I asked, knowing she was probably going to say something about a lack of walnuts.

"The suprise..." Slappy replied "..Is a blend of chewed up Philbert nuts." Slappy Replied

"Chewed up?" I asked

"Hey, I ain't got a blender." Slappy replied "Pickin' em out of my teeth's the fun part."

"Ewwww." I replied. even that grossed me out.

I followed the old squirrel into her house. I expected it to be cramped, because Slappy was a squirrel and i was about 6 feet tall. But oddly enough, I fit right in. I guess there was lots that couldn't be explained, like how slappy could reach the gas pedals of a super stock Dodge Viper.

"Ya sure you don't want any?" Asked slappy

"I'm good. I ate before i left home." I replied

"Where's home?" Asked slappy, fixing herself a plate of her food.

"British Columbia, 2014." I replied

"2014...What are ya? one of those terminators! i knew it!" Slappy snapped

"No! i'm not!" I defended myself.

"Well, how about one of those freedom fighters? What are ya here for? to breed with the mother of the savior of the human race? the squirrel race? don't try me, young man, i'm too old..."

"NOOOO! JUST STOP!" I had just about lost my mind.

"Attaboy! let it out!" Slappy was beginning to drive me nuts.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I wouldn't do that." Slappy said

"what? take a deep breath?" i asked

"I let one rip. Squirrel's SBDs are potent." Slappy had the most evil grin on her face.

"I don't smell..." Then it hit me. Good lord, it hit me.

()()()()()


	7. Get me out of this story

Chapter 7 - Ok, I've had enough of this darned story, So I'm just gonna end it.

()()()

As I fell to the floor holding my nose in agony, I could hear Slappy's evil laugh.

"Now that's...comedy!" slappy chuckled as I ran for the doorway and away from the tree.

I booked it as fast as i could. Noticing the sky was as empty as a beer bottle in east hastings in downtown vancouver, I pointed my right finger to the sky.

Instantaneously, I fell back into the world of 1993. It wasn't long before I was spotted again.

"There he is! get him!" The guards ran for me. I ran for the nearby window.

"Hey you! Get back here, dammit!"

Immediately, I put my fists forward, and smashed through the glass window and took to the skies.

()()()

I flew for miles away from the tower, hoping to get away from the zaniness. Even for me, it was way too much.

Eventually, I landed outside of the city. I wiped myself off and figured the direction I had to go.

"Well, if we go north, to massachusetts, Boston, and albany new york..." Then I stopped, realizing I had pulled a Before & After using the Wakkos America song. I then calculated my destination and direction, and began to fly for it.

However, I looked back on the Water Tower and the studios, and reflected on the few minutes I had spent in the Warner's World. Perhaps one day, they would be accepted by the world around them.

Then I remembered. They escaped their world and came into ours. So I guess this story ends off leading into "It's time for who again." or some other story. Pick one.

THE END

()()()

**Directed by**

**Phil from Produce**

**Written by**

**Phil from Produce**

**Starring**

**Yakko**

**Wakko**

**Dot**

**Slappy Squirrel**

**Dr. Scratchansniff**

**The Animaniacs Crew**

**Didn't fill in plot holes**

**Fabulous Flea**

**Catering by**

**The Real Canadian Store on Luckacuck Road**

**Mandarin Gardens on Luckacuck Road**

**The 7-11 on Yale road**

**The Liquor Depot on Yale road**

**Papa AJ's Pizza on Hocking Road**

**Serious Epilogue after bad ending**

**Phil from Produce**

**Executive Producer of Animaniacs**

**Steven Spielberg**

**()()()**

The Warners did not appear in the tower at the end. Instead, they were inside the human world, walking down a street.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Wakko

"Ahhhh...let's send out for pizza." Replied Yakko

()()()

**EPILOGUE**

_Written on April 24th, 2014_

_Dear Readers & Reviewers._

_Sorry it's taking me forever to write. I'm climbing the writer's block._

_Recently, my family was hit with a very serious tragedy. _

_No one's dead, But some of us are wishing one particular person would be. _

_Currently, the guy who married my cousin, is on trial for molesting my cousin's 9-year old daughter. Currently, he's awaiting sentencing. It might be pushed back quite a while, we don't know how long. _

_If you want to see this guy's face, He actually ran for school trustee last year in my City, Chilliwack. His name is Corey. That should give you enough details to google him in images._

_This happening doesn't exactly give me a sense of humor. I'm very, very angry right now, and will be for weeks to come._

_So it might be some time before I return actively to post my next story (It's still in production, So sit tight!) Maybe by summertime it'll be ready, maybe later._

_Sorry guys. I really like reading your reviews. so this sucks for me too._

_-Phil from Produce._


End file.
